onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beku Beku no Mi
The Beku Beku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate vectors of matter and energy, this ability makes the person a Vector Human '(ベクトル人間 ''Bekutoru Ningen). The word "Beku" comes from "Bekutoru" meaning vector. Once this Devil Fruit is eaten, it gives the user purple arrow tattoos on her body: one on each of her thighs pointing downwards, five located on her back pointing upwards which are spread out like a hand fan, a two headed arrow located on her collar bone, one spiraling around each of her arms, and one on each of her nails. This fruit was eaten by Rêveur Treasure. Appearance The Beku Beku no Mi is a purple pineapple Devil Fruit with pink arrow markings. The leaves protruding from the top of the fruit are green and curly, much like the ordinary stems of a Devil Fruit. Strengths The user can change the vector of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of preexisting vectors. This also applies to non-moving objects, technically speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. The user does this by coming into direct physical contact with the target, causing a purple arrow marking to appear on the place she touched, and she is able to launch the target to a specific direction. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Ultimate Defense" which reverses the vector that are coming towards the user and prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. The main strength of this fruit is that it can control the vectors of anything or anyone. However this Devil Fruit also gives the user arrow weapons, which are tattooed on the user's body, and control them like extra limbs. These arrows are sharp enough to cut things with their edges and the heads are capable of piercing through concrete. Weaknesses In order to manipulate the vector, the user requires physical contact. It is limited to affecting only physical matter or energy. The user is limited to controlling certain amount of vectors at a time and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for a surprise/sneak attack. The user is vulnerable to powers that do not have vectors, anything that may bypass the "Ultimate Defense". Mental abilities that forgoes vector movement can bypass the defense and the user is also vulnerable to instantaneous attacks. The defense is not automatic so the user needs to be aware of an attack so that she may be able to switch on her defense and divert the attack away from her. Also, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to strike the user, which in fact can increase the power of the strike, thus bypassing the defense. The vector arrows on the user's body are made of ink, which they just took on a solidified form when they remove themselves, which means that they can be cut, broken, and destroyed which would cause them to retract back to the user's body temporarily until the user summons them again. Aside from that, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The tattoos themselves commonly take on the characteristics and physics of angular, elastic arrows, being able to bend, ricochet, and pierce targets, while also taking on properties of sharp blades such as slashing and cutting when used in battle. Because of their stretchiness, Treasure often uses them to grab or strike things far from her reach like ropes or whips. She is able to control them because their base is still connected to her body, allowing their heads to freely remove themselves and use their elasticity to be able to reach her opponents. * 'Compass '(コンパス Konpasu): The precursor to Treasure's vector manipulation, making herself the compass and whichever way she faces will be known as North. When she comes into physical contact with an object or a living being, a purple arrow marking appears on the place she has struck and she is able to maneuver them into the direction she desires. ** 'Launch '(投げる Nageru): Treasure maneuvers things using the purple arrow that appears when she has marked her targets, pointing into the direction she states and launches them into that direction. She is able to launch multiple targets at once but to only one specific direction. * 'Vector Spear '(ベクトル スピアーズ Bekutoru Supiāzu): The tattoos on Treasure's fingernails lurch forward and strike her opponents using their sharp and pointy heads, much like an arrowhead of a spear. This attack is strong enough to pierce through thick concrete. The way these arrows strike at the opponent is much like a snake lunging forward to bite down on its victim. * '''Vector Blade (ベクトルブレイド Bekutorubureido): The tattoos located on Treasure's back come to life and slice or cut the opponent, much like a sword. * Vector Drill '(ベクトルドリル ''Bekutorudoriru): The tattoos located on her arms separate themselves slightly away from her skin and spin rapidly like drills. Treasure uses this attack for close combat to severely injure her opponents. * '''Vector Hydra (ベクトルハイドラ Bekutoruhaidora): An "Ultimate Attack" that requires the use of all arrows on the user's body. This is Treasure's most dangerous technique as her arrows randomly slaughter her opponents in any form of extermination. Because of the technique's strength in power, Treasure does not use this attack in fights with weak opponents. Trivia * This Devil Fruit was inspired from Accelerator from the series Toaru Majutsu no Index ''and Medusa Gorgon from the manga and series ''Soul Eater. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil fruit powers Category:Paramecia